For My King
by MsKayCee99
Summary: Princess Kagome has a duty to her people and has to marry the Demon King of the West. That doesn't change the fact that she hates his guts, and the guts of every demon on the planet. But with a threatening war upon their hands, the unlikely couple is forced into a proxy marriage. Will sparks fly between the two? From their colliding swords, maybe. InuKag bit of MirSan


For My King

Yayay! Another story!

I'm going to base this story off the marriage and love story of King Louie XII of France and Queen Anne of Austria. Well, not really a love story, but you know what I mean.

Please note that will take place in the early 1600s. And the style of clothing and places will be medieval and stuff. Also, people aren't gonna talk fancy Ye Olde English. It's just gonna be regular speaking. Maybe Kaede will, I don't know.

Kagome will play the Princess of the Northern Lands and Inuyasha will be the King of the Western Lands, since his dad was, like, Lord of the West. Kagome will be sixteen and Inuyasha will be twenty-four. I know, big age difference, but that's how thing were back in the day. Heck, fourteen year old girls would get married to thirty year old guys, for crying out loud. It'll be in Kagome's and Inuyasha's POV alternating, maybe. And just so we're clear, they hate each other. Good? Good.

Enjoy!

You want to hear something funny? Every single day, I get on my knees and ask God, "Why me?" even though I already know the answer.

"Kagome, are you in there?" Sango asks from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Go away!"

"Come on Kagome. You can't hide in there forever."

"Yes I could."

I don't want to be seen by anyone in this stupid, fluffy excuse of a wedding dress and this stupid veil. It's ridiculous.

If you are wondering, yes, I am in a wedding gown because I am getting married. At the ripe age of fifteen, of course. And to a demon king, none the less. The stubborn, arrogant bastard.

If my mother could hear my thoughts at this moment, she would probably faint from my "crude" and "unladylike" language. If only…

Sango opens the door and peers in. "You can't just not show up to your own wedding."

"I can try," I hiss.

Sango sits beside me on my bed. "Kagome, staying up here in your chambers won't stop you from getting married. They can still marry you by proxy."

Damn. Forgot about that.

I groan and fall back onto my bed.

"Why me, Sango? Why me?" I plead to my friend.

"Well, one thing is that you are the crown princess to the throne. Another thing is that it was Queen Izayoi's dying wish to see her son married to a human of noble blood."

"But it just had to be me!"

I hear my friend sigh. "Your mother offered your hand in marriage when you were born to secure our kingdom's freedom and when your father died, the deal was set. You have to marry him before you turn sixteen, which, I will remind you, is in three weeks."

I cover my eyes with my arm. I've heard enough of this banter. "Father would have never approved of this," I tell Sango. She knows my father just as well as I do, so she couldn't argue.

"Your father wouldn't have any choice. Your union with the King of the West is the only way to unite our kingdoms and secure our borders from the Eastern Demons."

Well, what do you know? She could argue.

"You are really annoying when you're right."

I could hear Sango giggle. "One of the perks of being lady-in-waiting to the princess. Now get up and unwrinkle that gorgeous dress of your's."

She helped me up from my bed and unwrinkled my dress like the amazing lady-in-waiting she is. "If it makes you feel any better, the Demon King didn't show up either," she continues.

I gape at her. "He didn't?"

"Nope. I heard it was something about not marrying some spoiled human princess, which I completely understand." I smack her upper arm, knowing absolutely well that she couldn't even feel it. "I also heard some gossip from the servants saying he was in love with human priestess a long time ago. She died, though, and, apparently, he still isn't able to let go. Fascinating isn't it."

Fascinating. The bastard has a heart. Or had, anyway.

My mind goes back to the fact of my wedding taking place. "Are you certain I have to stay here? They can marry by proxy, you said so yourself."

"And what are you going to do; dress up like a peasant and sneak out of the palace?"

Hmm, not a bad idea, my friend.

She noticed my scheming look. "Oh no. No. No no no no no. Kagome, are you out of your mind!? Your mother will have your head if you sneak out. And then, when she finds out I went with you, she'll have my head too. And I happen to really like my head."

I crossed my arms and pout. "It's not fair," I whined, "Why the hell do I have to sit and mope around inside this damned castle while everyone else has a good time? I'm almost sixteen; she can't keep me locked in here forever."

"Kagome, your mother, the Queen, may I remind you, has good reason to keep you in the castle. It's to keep you safe from harm," she explains. "The Eastern demon invaders threaten war, and since we don't know who their leader is, our hands are tied. You know that already. Your mother doesn't want to lose you. I had to learn that the hard way."

Sango's playful smile fades into a sad one. I know she is talking about her deceased brother and father, also demon hunters.

Years ago, Sango lived in a small demon slaying village outside our kingdom borders. The eastern demons raided her village and left her and a few others as the sole survivors. Sango's father was close friends with my father, so we took her in and made her my lady-in-waiting. She's been my best friend ever since.

I bend down to her height. "Sango, I know losing your family was hard, and losing nearly your entire village was even harder. I'm sorry, but I can't be caged in here any longer. You know how sad that is? This place used to be my home. Now I can't stand being here."

I take Sango's hand in mine. "But where I go, you go. Remember?"

Sango looks up at me, the flame back in her eyes. "How the hell can I forget?"

I lightly shove her, and we both end up laughing. "So what do you say, old friend?" I ask. "One more stroll through the kingdom?"

Sango is silent for a moment. Then, she relents. "Fine, but only for an hour. No more, got it, Princess?" she commands. It's a Sango command, so I'm bound to obey.

I gleefully nod my head, and practically sprint into my closet for my hidden peasant clothes.

"I really hope you know what you're in for, Kagome!" she hollers from outside my closet. In all honesty, I really hope that I do, too.


End file.
